Turning Over
by jamiesgotagun15
Summary: Faith's infamous return to Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I. Own. Nobody.

----------------

Yeah, they'd had some history. Something rocky let me tell you.

"_You're nothing! Disgusting, murderous, bitch!"_

But then she went away for awhile. She left Buffy alone for the first time since her awakening, and walked herself right into the California Penal System.

It twisted her mind around, let her see things as to how they really were. That was when she realised it. The Rogue finally found herself as the root of the problem. That's how it had always been. Her mother told her so, her watcher told her so, and Buffy told her so. And she most defiantly believed it now.

"_There's a word for people like you, Faith. Loser."_

So when Angel nearly forced her back to Sunnydale, there was no doubt in Faith's mind that Buffy wouldn't give her a new leaf to start on. She didn't deserve it anyway. She knew she didn't even deserve a second glance from Buffy, but nothing could be for sure until it happened.

She arrived at the Summer's doorstep, with nobody beside her. The vampire had his own fears about Buffy, which took Faith to dreading this meeting even more. She knocked, stepped onto the porch, and silently waited.

When the door opened, not either of the slayers could bring themselves to speak. So the blonde settled on punching. She must have hit and smacked Faith for 15 minutes until the witch, begrudgingly, pulled her away. She kept them separated with magic, afraid a full slayer battle would form.

It was strange though, Faith didn't fight back. She lay on the ground, eyes wide open as Buffy pummelled her, and neither had spoken a word.

She deserved it, both slayers decided.

When Willow finally let them near each other, she stood stationary beside the window, watching from the inside.

"I'm sorry." It was Faith apologizing. She was sorry because she had come back, because she had shown herself in Buffy's now authority presence. And Buffy resisted hitting her again.

"You can't do this. You can NOT come back in my life, expecting to float right in. My life was just something for you to play with. I was the victim. Nobody has EVER made me the victim. Go. You're not welcome."

When Faith didn't budge from her stance, Buffy pushed her, hard enough so that she fell onto her back across the porch. Wounded in her dignity, she lay there long enough for Buffy to kneel and drag her back up.

"Angel sent me."

Buffy stared at her counterpart for some minute or so before pulling her fully to her feet.

"Inside. Now."

Maybe this was her new leaf.

-----------

Chapter One. Done. Review, and then throw rotten fruit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: Nobody

-----------------------------

Chapter Two

Faith's Point of View

B gave me the basement to crash in tonight. She put it out like some luxury, since Spike is gone on some field trip with the other kid tonight. Once I let it spill about Angel bringin' me, she wigged a little, but let me stay. Probably on the account of Red. As much as I know she wants to send me to hell and back, she knows there's stuff goin' on, and apparently I'm needed.

Pfft, needed. Blondie up there has never needed help. No matter what apocalypse those Powers That Be throw at her, she can handle it. I know, 'cause I've seen her do it, countless times almost.

I can't get any Z's tonight. Too much shit on my mind. B, for one. B, mostly. She kept starin' at me all through our little 'Angel' chat, makin' me out like the criminal I am. I don't mind it, not anymore. 'Sides, I'm skippin' this place first thing tomorrow when I get some food in my stomach and a decent night's sleep.

I mean, I'd really like to stay an' help, fight the good fight I promised, but I can't. I'm a fucking coward. It's too hard.

I hear her comin' downstairs. I can tell it's her, just sensing her. Kinda' creepy, but it's a slayer thing I guess. The door opened and she slowly walked down into the depths of the basement where I was.

If she were to kill me then and there, nobody would hear. Everyone one was crashed out all around the house. But then again, I wouldn't mind too much if she killed me either.

Buffy kinda stopped as she saw me. She did that thing where she crosses her arms and stares you down like she's the ruler of this screwed up world.

I really thought she was going to kill me.

Next thing I knew though, she was yankin' me off the floor, tossing me against the wall like the ragdoll I've become. I sure as hell didn't say nothin'. Truth be told, I was terrified of her. B can be pretty scary when she wants to. Especially to crap sacks she continuously wishes dead.

But instead of pulling a fast one on me, throwin' a knife to my gut, or strangling me out of my misery, she's kissing me. I'm at least a few inches taller than her, so she's standin' on her tippy-toes to get to me.

Again, I'm not moving, not even responding to this kiss. She's the one doing all the action. So, apparently I'm just a little toy now. Someone she can bang around, sometimes literally, sometimes not.

She's still holdin' the collar of my jacket, expecting me to run away. Where would I have to go, y'know? Run up to G-man and play tattle on her? Yeah, right. She finally pulled herself away from me, and now won't look a mile close to my eyes.

I moved maybe one jiff to the right and her grip just keeps tightening. I made a move to go sit back down, take a load off or something, but she quickly put me back in my place, up against the wall.

She's lookin' like she wants more, but I won't give it to her. I'm hers now, but I ain't that low.

She'll have to come to me.

--------------

Done. Will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: Nobody.

----------------------

Chapter Three

Nobody's Point of View

She kept coming back every night, but that wasn't the strange part. It was that the Rogue let her. Every night, every time Buffy came to 'visit' her, she let Buffy do what she want, but didn't help her cause at all.

During the day though, when she was allowed free from the basement, Faith would make small talk with Dawn, sometimes some of the potentials. She'd make some witty banter, some teasing comments to anyone, just as long as Buffy wasn't there.

With the Slayer's shadow behind her, the Rogue was back to the lowered, guilty thing Buffy had made her out to be.

She had stay behind from patrolling that night, just to gather what little things she had so she could walk herself out and away from Sunnydale. A lot of things were driving her way. Buffy, for one. Sunnydale, by itself. And the looming battle. As much as she was made for that kind of fight, and as much as she loved to fight them, things were different now. She wouldn't be fighting for the right reasons.

So when she made her way down Revello Drive and the Blonde caught up with her, Faith had no where to turn but towards her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outta' here, B. Away."

"Oh, no. No, no, I'm not letting you out here to go back to old habits. You're staying here. To fight."

And suddenly, Faith wanted to explode. She tossed down her things and was clenching her fists, glaring now. She didn't have to take what Buffy threw to her, and knew it. But her natural instinct was against.

She lunged towards the other slayer. Momentum had taken them down. Straddled against Buffy, Faith began to beat her, just as Buffy had done her. And just like before, Buffy made no move to stop her.

They wrestled across the sidewalk, almost into the street, only intent on killing each other. And they would definitely do so.

First Faith was sprawled across Buffy, then Buffy atop Faith. They screamed, snarled both only wanting one thing. Revenge. They tired themselves out, lying still across the lawn.

But, as suspected, it ended with the kissing. With the passion of two slayers in the heat of a battle, and the oncoming roar of a motorcycle engine.

-----------------------------------

Done. Very short chapter. I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: Nope. Not this time.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Four

Faith's Point of View

I didn't really care about the motorcycle comin' up so close. Didn't even think about it. I don't think I was on board for anything I was doing around then. We just kept tumbling around in the sidewalk, and I let B take charge.

Guess I didn't even notice nothin','till someone yanked me up off the ground, spun me around, and sent a real flying punch at my face. My glass jaw here broke and I was on my knees.

I could tell who it was just by his punch. Spike. I'd fought him briefly once, few days ago. With his vamp face and all on, he was standin' over B with this real kind of disgust on his face. Obviously, he didn't like what he had seen. He started yelling, more at Buffy than me, but I could tell who he was equally mad at.

I wanted to take a few swings at him, but decided to leave it alone, tonight at least. I'd had enough action. When he was done screamin' at us, Buffy stood up and ran after him, screaming right back.

I hung back awhile, sitting on the curb and lighting up a smoke. The kid ridin' in with Spike, Andy or Andrew or something, stood next to the hog, just kinda lookin' from me to Spike's back. He finally worked up the guts to say somethin' to me.

"So… you like Star Wars?"

Later on that night, maybe a couple o' hours after our 'incident', I finally headed back towards Casa de Summers. Didn't really wanna' go back at all, but I kinda felt like I had to, what with B and Spike and all.

Hopin' everyone had gone to sleep, I made with the stealth, opening and shutting the door as quietly as I could. Turned around, and I got like the whole congregation starin' me down. Kinda creepy.

But, who woulda' known, there's the Billy Idol wannabe with a flashy grin put right at me. All right, so he told everyone. Whatever, none of them ever thought me any better anyway. Nobody had to say nothin', I knew he had done it.

So I'm about to leave again when B just kinda comes flyin' out of the kitchen, crying like there's no tomorrow, and pushes right past me and outta' the door. I watched her go, then with one last look at the Summer's place, I followed her out.

"We're leaving." She declared to me, once we had gotten off the porch steps. I couldn't do nothin' but agree.

------------------------------

Sweet Mother of Pearl they're getting' out of Sunnydale.


	5. Occasional Author Note

Author's Occasional Note:

Okay, Reviewers, first of all: I hate Buffy. She is one of my least favourite characters. I think she's a bitch in the show, so she's a bitch on the page… or pixel page.

Second: You're totally right. Why the hell would Faith leave with Buffy after she's treated her like crap? BUT, I'm the author, my story, my plot, you see. (It'll all make sense soon, I promise.)

Third: Spike, behind the curtains of the story, added his own few elements to the story than what Faith heard, hence Buffy's crying. She wasn't crying before when she was fighting with Spike, right?

Fourth: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now, on with the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5

No One's Point of View

And so they left. Neither of the two slayers knew where they were going, or why they were with each other. The Rogue found herself wanting to jump out of the moving car as they swivelled and swerved among the empty streets of Sunnydale.

She'd come because Buffy demanded it, and hadn't given much thought to her decision, until they were half way out of the town. She shouldn't be giving Buffy any of her silent company. Buffy was using her. So, why was she here? She'd skip town like she originally planned.

Scorning herself both for letting Buffy drive, and coming along the field trip, Faith was grateful when the other slayer parked the car, a bit crookedly, in a motel parking lot.

"Money?" Buffy had rather testily asked, glancing at Faith with a sigh.

The Rogue shook her head, she didn't have any. "Managers' probably skipped town anyway."

So without making their presence acknowledged, Buffy led the way towards what she assumed would be an empty room. She was asleep on the only bed within minutes.

Faith had taken to standing at the window, glaring at the cracked and nearly broken tint. She must have waited hours until finally nearing the bed where Buffy slept.

Without breathing, she stealthily climbed atop the bed, raised over Buffy with one hand snaking towards her. Keeping her eyes glued to the slayer's sleeping face, Faith slipped her hand into Buffy's jeans pocket. She fished around until slowly withdrawing the keys to the car.

Buffy stirred and would've awoken, had Faith not jumped from the bed and darted towards the door. She was free from Buffy's wrath.

So when the morning came and Buffy awoke, her eyes immediately searched for Faith, but found the room empty.

With proceeding caution, afraid of what she might find, Buffy glanced out the window and to the parking lot. Their car, along with Faith was gone.

She screamed.

------

Faith didn't know where she was going. But she knew she could go wherever she wanted now. There was no need to worry about the police anymore. Or the council. Or even Buffy.

If the others back in Sunnydale managed to save the world once again, she wouldn't even need to worry about slaying anymore, which would cut all ties off with her and Buffy completely.

She felt alone on the back country road she had found, but her slayer senses must have miscalculated the old, beat-up Ford pickup, driven by a Preacher and his boys.

--------

Read. Throw. Review


	7. Chapter 6

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Chapter Six

Nobody's Point of View

Buffy screamed. She screamed in frustration, in loneliness, in regret. And when there was nobody beside her to comfort her or even stare down upon her, she kind of regretted treating her fellow slayer's arrival so disdainfully.

What could she do now? Without transportation in an abandoned place, she was helpless.

Then again, that was Faith's fault. And that was something she should be angry about. Should be. She wasn't though, and couldn't pick out why. Faith had left her stranded and without any hope of return. She normally would be fuming, and ready to shoot for the kill as soon as Faith showed her face again.

But she wasn't.

And that bothered her.

So, lying back down upon the motel bed, hardened springs of the mattress digging into her back, Buffy kind of wished she had the Rogue slayer, sitting feet away, simply being beside her. She found that's how she liked her best.

--

This truck had been tailing for minutes, bumping harder and harder into the bumper of the green Jeep, once belonging to Joyce. Faith had spent a few flying fingers out the window to them, and only got more annoyed when the truck attempted to push her off the road.

She sent a few curses, braking the car quickly, letting them zoom past. What the hell had that been? She wait a few minutes before finally putting herself back on the road, and out of Sunnydale.

She had been driving only half a minute again before, from out of nowhere, the truck was parked in front of her. Even slayer senses couldn't save her then, and the cars collided.

Everything had easily turned hazy and into a blur once the collision has so quickly happened, and the Rogue was in a bit of a slumber.

The truck though was empty of a driver and any passengers. They soon emerged though, coming from all sides it seemed. The preacher stood viewing the scene with a smile, while the bringers transported the unmoving slayer from one car to the other.

Hopefully, there would soon be a new ally.

-

-

-

-

-

Read. Review. And sorry about that brief period in time where I didn't write a chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter Seven

Faith's Point of View

So, this week wasn't goin' so hot for me. The whole return to SunnyD thing, then Buffy and her being Buffy, and now this wreck. Literally, a wreck. I don't really remember nothin' after hitting that truck. Everything went pretty hazy after that.

But once I woke up, with a major head poundin', I realized how much worse this week could get.

No clue where I was. Just an abandoned house, I'm thinkin'. That's when all those no-eye guys started showin' up. I tried to start a fight but they weren't goin' for it. They just kept backing off, blocking and keeping guard. That kinda pissed me off. I was looking for a fight about now.

And then this Preacher guy shows up. He went on about how he's Caleb and how he hates women and all this shit, until I finally socked it to him. That's pretty much when he got serious.

"Now, you don't want to get a bad reputation with the First, do you? That wouldn't be good, no sir, not at all." So that's who this guy was for. The First.

"So, what you lookin' for a right hand girl or somethin'? 'Cause I'm thinking maybe you should see the other slayer. She'll help you right out." I was getting mad about Buffy too. Suddenly, I was angry about everything, but mostly Buffy.

"I'll be just another partner in crime you're sayin'? Going against B and the whole cavalry back there?" Man, did revenge sound good right about then. I swear I was burning muscles from smiling so wide.

"Every bit of them. In reward, you'll have your own part of this world, how ever you want to control it. You were apart of evil yourself once, weren't you Faith? I'm sure it'd be easy for you to cross that line again. So, what do you say?"

--

(Back in Sunnydale)

They were slayerless. Real slayers, anyway. They were chock full of potential slayers, key word being potential.

There was a witch, on with some limited powers on account of her little evil trip she had once taken.

A Watcher, getting old and more British by the second.

A vampire, who wasn't much of help at all now.

And a carpenter, who wasn't capable of much either.

The potential slayers though had nothing to do but train. And now they could take out two vampires at one sitting, in a very large group though.

They weren't going to win.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Read. Review. Wait for another chapter which will be delayed on account of the starting of school.


	9. Chapter 8

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter Eight

Faith's Point of View

So, that was it. I was back to my roots. Bein' someone else's right hand girl. It actually felt kinda good, being at a place where I didn't have to grovel under somebody 24/7.

I knew why I was doin' this though. It was B. No doubt about it, I was just getting' my revenge. I prayed to God that evil would win this battle anyway, 'cause if it didn't I'd be in some even deeper shit.

So pretty much our next mission was: Kill Buffy. I figured she was still stranded at that motel I'd left her at. So I led the way.

When we got there, we busted down the door and everything, and there she was, still jus' lying on that bed. Typical. Most of the bringers started tossin' things around, just making a mess of the whole place. I guess they were just leaving the job to me and Caleb.

-

Buffy's Point of View

-

So, that's it. She drops me, takes my car, and joins evil. Typical of Faith. I was still wasting away in bed. I could've tried walking all the way back to Sunnydale, but with the lack of residents hitchhiking seemed a little difficult.

Maybe it was better this way. Me without them. Them without me. All I knew was Faith was probably just jumping inside to finish me off.

The Bringers came in, then Faith, and then Caleb. The Bringers really didn't have much interest in me. They just came in and started breaking things. Caleb came in without any sort of weapon, which was pretty brave of him to do, I thought.

Faith, however, was holding this real long axe/stake thing. It was a long, sleek handle, a shiny blade on one end, and a long wooden point at the other. Perfect for some major vampire dusting.

She had her eyes on me and only me. I wasn't scared. A little ticked off maybe, but nowhere near scared of Faith. I got off the bed and we stood only inches apart. I was in control over here. Though maybe a few inches shorter, I was in control.

Caleb followed Faith like a shadow, watching every move she made with a long, stretchy smile across his face.

Neither of us said anything, we just started fighting.

Me and Faith know each other's moves way too well. She'd kick, I'd block. I'd punch, she'd counter. We weren't really getting anywhere.

"Are you happy now? You're back at home, Faith."

-

Faith's Point of View

-

So apparently we underestimated Little Miss Tightly Wound here. She was rearin' for a fight the second we barged in.

I had to get rid o' that thing Caleb gave me, the scythe I think he called it. Too heavy to carry and fight B at the same time. I tossed it aside and I think Caleb picked it up.

Buffy started sayin' something, just mocking me I think. Nothin' special. I couldn't understand her though. I was too far in to hear anything.

I punched her, she spun and back handed me. Then she had me goin' over her shoulder and onto the floor. I pulled her back to the ground with me, and then we were wrestling around all over again. Still, getting nowhere.

Took awhile, but we finally ended up back on her feet, not moving. Caleb tossed me the scythe again and I was ready to make my move.

-

Nobody's Point of View

-

The slayer of the light, and of the dark, stood facing each other, waiting for one to make a move, so the other could counter, flip and turn so many dizzy times. But nobody moved.

The Rogue held a long, dangerous looking weapon in her hand, and the other was without any defence but her fists.

"Use it." The Preacher whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

And so she did.

Raising the scythe high above her head, Faith swung it, swung it straight at the blonde's head.

She watched as the blade sliced the air, whistled through the tension and skimmed just inches above Buffy's head.

The scythe continued in a circle, swinging, swinging, until cutting into the neck flesh and bone of a preacher.

What could she say? She was the world's best actor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

End.


	10. Note, a sequel

Hello, Faithful readers.

I just wanted to let you know that Turning Over, now has a sequel. I update regularly so you should be able to find it somewhere on the site. If not, it's titled "Turned: A sequel"

I know a lot of people requested a sequel, so here it is. Enjoy.


End file.
